Jillian Manstrano Dragomir: Moroi Princess
by hellomynameisphoebe
Summary: Instead of being sent to boring school with Eddie, Angeline, Sydney and Adrian, Jill gets sent back to Vladimir's. Follow her as she tries to navigate the dangerous world of Moroi politics and stay alive. Lissa is trying to get the laws changed, but what is Jill supposed to do in the meantime, just wait and look pretty? Post Last Sacrifice. Read and Review! Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I, Jillian Manstrano-Dragomir used to be a normal non-royal Moroi, the type that stuck to the back and didn't draw attention to myself. I was the type that stayed away from the politics of the Royals and had friends for who liked me for me, not some Royal agenda. That all changed when Rose Hathaway visited over summer.

Rose was on the run – accused of the murder of the previous monarch, Tatiana Ivaskov, but I, for one, knew better. Rose wouldn't do that! She would go to the end of the earth the protect Lissa and killing the queen would only put her in danger. So when she showed up at my door with her old mentor, Dimitri Belivok and my formerly strigoi Aunt Sonya, I wanted to know what was going on. Especially when I found out that Victor Dashkov and his brother Robert Doru were with them and they kidnapped me.

Considering that Rose was instrumental in the imprisonment of Victor, I was shocked to say the least. Apparently he had helped in the restoring of Sonya to a Moroi again so she could help find me.

Rose told me that I was a Dragomir. The illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir and the half-sister of Vasilisa Dragomir, Rose's best friend and the current Moroi queen. She took me with her to the court and I made a beautiful debut as Princess Jillian Manstro-Dragomir. This new discovery changed things for me, not just my name or my family, but my entire life. People flocked to me, trying to befriend the Dragomir princess but Rose and Adrian, however awkward it was between them, helped me through the rest of the summer and tried to prepare me to go back to Saint Vladimir's.

And that's where I am now. Saint Vladimir's with almost everyone I know. There was my mum and step-dad, Lissa and Rose, Dimitri and Christian, Aunt Sonya and Mikhail (who rarely leaves her side). Even Eddie and Mia. Of course, there were other guardians too. The extras assigned to Lissa and the two I got.

Everyone was worried that I would be in danger since I was the only thing allowing Lissa to vote because of the stupid quorum law. Until Lissa managed to change that, I would have constant protection. The guardians assigned to me were named Jane and Michael. Jane was a new graduate from an academy in England last year with a sterling record and quite an amazing reputation. Michael was a seasoned guardian who reminded me a fair bit of my own father, but a little tougher. He had been working at the court during the coronations, until it was decided that I should have two very different guardians. Just to be safe.

While at the academy, I would have one near me at all times. Even at night! Generally, I was told, one would stand guard outside my room while the other walked the perimeter of the building.

"Jill?" Rose asked me "Are you gonna be ok?"

I realized then that I was standing there, staring at the old stone gates of St. Vlad's, dreading the weeks to come with the constant stares and curious expressions. I know my real friends will stick by me and help me through this.

"Yeah," I muttered, more to myself than to Rose, "I'll be ok."

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, this is a re-write of another one of my stories. I deleted that now, but if it seems familiar that's why :) I'll try not to write too much in the way of authors noted in this story so I'll do the disclaimer now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the unfamiliar characters and the plotline. The rest belong to Richelle Mead. **

**Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Jill!" squealed a voice I easily recognized. "I thought you weren't coming back with everything that's happened."

"Of course I was! I couldn't abandon my best friend, could I?" I told my best friend Lexa. Lexa is _beautiful, _with the slim Moroi build, high cheekbones, waist-length golden blonde hair and amazing almond-shaped green eyes.

"So, you're my room mate? This is going to be so fun!" She squealed.

"Yeah," I sighed, walking into the room carrying a pile of boxes. Michael trailed behind me carrying my suitcase, while Jane was somewhat overwhelmed by the enormous size of my duvet that she was carrying. The situation was almost comical; little Jane with her dark brown pixie-cut hair and a determined look on her face.

"Who are they?" Lexa asked quizzically, jerking her head toward the pair of guardians.

"They're my guardians," I explained dryly, "wouldn't want anything happening to the Dragomir princess, would we?"

Lexa nodded in silent agreement, before adding hastily "ok, let's unpack!"

* * *

We finished unpacking soon enough. We would have finished earlier, had Lexa not mentioned several times that she expected better style from 'the Dragomir Princess'. I had protested, saying that "my clothing all passed through Rose's watchful eyes!"

"Are you hungry?" I asked Lexa, feeling my stomach growl.

"Starving." She concurred.

We grabbed our keys and headed over to the cafeteria. Jane soon fell into step beside us, although she remained quiet. Somewhere in the distance I was sure Michael trailed behind us, scouting the area for any form of danger.

In some ways, my two guardians seemed absurd, what with all the protection the school already had; the wards included. That was half the reason that everyone had decided that I should go back to the academy, instead of some human boarding school even more in the middle of nowhere.

When I protested having the two guardians, Rose had pulled me aside – as she had been frequently been doing recently – and quietly explained that not all danger comes from our undead nemeses. In my case, the greatest danger that I could face was from members of our society wanting to cause political instability by taking away Lissa's right to vote.

Before I left Court I was assured that Lissa and Rose would visit regularly to check in on me and ensure that I felt safe here. From what I had been told, the situation struck a chord with Lissa, seeing as she had experience something similar with Victor Dashkov.

Really, I was glad the point of similarity between the two of us. It didn't take away the awkwardness that still resonated in our relationship, but I think it helped her to see me as a person in my own right instead of the product of her father's affair.

* * *

The queue for food was already quite long when we arrived, stretching almost out of the cafeteria door. Already, there were a lot of people already here for the start of the new year. Lexa and I stood in the queue waiting for food, while Jane hovered on the nearest to me and Michael meandered around the hall looking for potential threats. Apparently this would be what every day would be like with them.

We slowly edged forward in the queue, finally beginning to approach half way, when I realized I hadn't had blood in over a day.

"I think I'm going to go to the feeders. Can you hold my place?" I asked. Lexa nodded.

I headed over to the feeding booths, Jane following loosely behind me and went to the attendant to check in.

"Jill Manstrano." I told her.

"There's no Jill Manstrano on the list," she said, double and triple checking.

"That's weird," I told the attendant. "I should be there."

The attendant shook her head, scouring the list a fourth time.

"Try Jill Dragomir." Jane told the attendant having approached because of the apparent trouble with the attendant.

The attendant gave me a curious look and a nod.

"Alice is available" she informed me, pointing to the booth 3rd along. I made my way to the booth and smiled at Alice. She smiled back goofily and stared out the window at the forest of out-back Montana.

Jane smiled cheekily at me, "you're the Dragomir princess, remember?"

"Hard to forget," I grumbled.

I went over to the dopey Alice and bit down on a non-punctured part of her neck. Alice moaned softly, reveling in the ecstasy of the bite. I broke the contact when I had had enough blood for today and quickly left and joined Lexa back in the line.

The line had become a lot shorter since I had been in it and Lexa was now nearing the end.

"Jill!" she called, glancing to the back of the line "Hurry up or you'll have to go to the back!"

I hurried over to Lexa and waited for a moment before grabbing a pot of yoghurt and a spoon. Lexa, who didn't have any blood, had some spaghetti. We searched around for our friends Ella, Mary, Lucy, Peter and Laurie.

The four of them were sitting at a table in the back corner of the hall. Ella and Peter sat hand-in-hand at the table across from the other. Apparently they had got together over summer. Again.

Ella and Peter were kind of on-again-off-again. They had originally gotten together some time two years ago and had been inseperable. They had been all over each other – all the time. The broke up the first time only a month or two in.

They had some little spat about Ella getting into a fight with some Moroi – Maria Sandos, I think - Peter had been talking to. Apparently Maria was jealous of Ella and approached her angrily. Being the wannabe pacifist that she is, Ella had tried to calm Maria down. That only made her angrier… Honestly, considering Maria is Moroi and Ella is Dhampir, it was bad form for Maria to attack Ella. Ella had dodged her pretty well for a while, until she got angry. Maria ended up in the infirmary and everyone realized that Ella's pacifism only went so far.

No one really ever knew what was going on in Peter and Ella's relationship: it was extremely turbulent. Sometimes they were completely in love, at other times they could barely be in the same room. Apparently now though they "just couldn't be apart!"

"It's their, like, fourth try, isn't it?" Lexa whispered to me, following my gaze.

"Yeah, something like that." I giggled, linking my arm through Lexa's and beginning to drag her over to the table.

"They just couldn't be apart any longer!" Lexa announced exasperatedly.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Jillian!" Someone called when we were about halfway to the table. I ignored it, they couldn't be talking to me, and no one who knew me called me Jillian.

"Jill!" The voice called again. I felt my expression turn to a frown as I turned, dragging Lexa with me by our linked arm, to find Abby Badica coming to a stop before me.

Abby was the new leader of the Academy's royal cliques now that Camille Conta had graduated. Abby was pretty with golden blonde hair like her cousin Lexa. Her eyes were the bright blue that ran through the Badica family. Unlike Abby, Lexa got her mother's eyes. Lexa's only half royal, from her father so she still carried the royal name.

"Hey Abby," Lexa said with a smile.

"Hi," Abby replied swiftly, before turning to me and gesturing back to her table. "Do you want to sit with us?"

"Umm, I-I was going t-to sit with my friend-s." I told Abby, my eyebrows furrowing, making me look confused. I cringed internally at my nervous stuttering. What had Rose and Adrian told me? Stand up straight, look them in the eye and tell them whatever the hell I want. They can't do much to you when your sister's queen.

"Oh, that's cool. Can we sit with you?" She asked.

"Uh, sure, I suppose. Why do you want to sit with me? I mean, you can if you want but don't you normally sit with Annie Ivashkov and James Tarus and Jeremy Lazar and stuff?" I asked, beginning to ramble. Why would they want to sit with me, Jill Manstrano.

Jane was beginning to approach us then, apparently noticing my nervousness. I shook my head slightly at her, telling her everything was alright. She still hovered nearby, alert, but did not come any closer.

"Your one of the last Dragomirs! Abby told me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ah, that why, they want to get in good with the Dragomirs. "Plus you're really pretty and I think we could be really good friends."

"See you." Called Lexa to Abby, before turning to me. "That was weird…"

"Let's go eat." I told her a bit too harshly. Lexa looked confused, but let it go as I dragged her over to the table with our friends.

* * *

"Hey, guys," I said, walking up to the talk where our friends sat. "How was your break?"

"Boring," Ella told me. I suspiciously raised an eyebrow at her. "Yours however, I hear, was very interesting."

"Not really…?" I replied sheepishly, my voice rising at the end like I was asking as question.

"Because finding out your part of a dying royal family, living at the court and hanging out with THE Rose Hathaway barely rates on a fun scale compared to my watching reruns." Lucy told me sarcastically.

"Ok, maybe not… But it's so awkward with Lissa! She had to get Rose to be there so it wasn't too awkward all the time. I mean we're getting there, especially because she's so paranoid about me being in danger but it's still I really awkward and I just kinda with none of this had happened." I told them. Things were weird with Lissa. I think she blamed me for what her father did, but she was getting better. Everyone else had accepted me as a part of the family.

"It'll all get better," Peter told me kindly. "It always does, and no matter what you're still her sister."

"I hope you're right… Rose keeps telling me that she'll come around and we'll be one big happy family, just the…" I counted on my fingers. Rose and Dimitri, Lissa and Christian, Eddie and Mia, Adrian and myself, Abe and Janine, my mum and dad, Mikhail and Aunt Sonya and Sydney. "… 15 of us. That's a big family"

"Oh. My. GOD!" Squealed Lucy. "Your on first name terms to ROSE HATHAWAY! She considers you a part of her family. Oh my God, I can't breathe. Can I come and live with you?" Rose had been Lucy's idol ever since she has run away with Lissa. Every time Rose would walk by, Lucy would stop and stare. She was so jealous when I met her last year, and now apparently that I was pretty good friends with her.

"Hi, can we sit down?" Inquired Abby with her posy, looking only at me. Lucy eyes narrowed. Our Dhampir friends hate the royals even more than our Moroi ones.

"This is Lucy Hamilton" I told them pointing to Lucy. There wasn't really much that was intimidating about Lucy, despite her sharp glare. She was small with short, black hair and hazel eyes. From behind, she looked sweet, innocent and petite but when you looked at her expression, which held hatred and suspicion, you could kind of understand why a fair few of the younger student were scared of her. Lucy was horrible at hiding her emotions, but she was getting there. You could only see the hatred in her eyes if you knew her as well as I did. Otherwise, she just looked mildly pissed off.

Sitting next to Lucy was Laurie, so I introduced him next. "And this is Laurence, Laurie for short." Laurie had a wary look in his pale blue-grey eyes that complimented his slim, moroi-like build. That was unusual for a Dhampir, but he was still one the top students in our year. Laurie's dark, curly hair hung loose around his face, too short to be worn up. Generally, Laurie was the most reasonably of my Dhampir friends – he thought things through a great deal and always seemed infuriatingly calm.

One summer, Lexa had invited us all down to her place in Seattle for a week. Her house was huge, owing the fact that her father was royal. One morning when the others were all sleeping, the two of us had gone for a walk downtown. We had so much fun, but when we went to ride the elevator back up to her apartment, it got stuck. We were trapped in there for over half an hour and I was freaking out the whole time. Never once though did Laurie's composure falter and it irritated by to no end that he didn't seem effected by it. He told me later that he didn't want to scare me by seeming alarmed. It took me years to be comfortable riding elevators again.

I introduce the others as well, and they had the wary, suspicious look in their eyes as well. Abby seemed to be the only one paying attention to the conversation which would have died several times had Lexa not been so intent on keeping it alive.

Suddenly, Ella stood up and with a bang as her knees bumped the table and shook all the silver wear. She put her hands on her narrow hips and let her pale hair loose out of her pony tail. Anger radiated off her like heat off an open flame and the look in her rich brown eyes complimented it with disgust.

"Why are they sitting here?" She demanded of me, gesturing around to Abby's posy.

"Because they wanted to," Lexa told her forcefully. "They have every right to sit here if they want to!"

Ella looked at me as if I were the leader and I shrugged and sent her a look that hopefully said _I'm sorry, but I can't do anything. _I wasn;t sure when I became the leader of my little group, but it seemed clear that I now was. How did I manage that?

Ella shook her head, grabbed Lucy and Peter's hands and stalked off. Peter sent back apologetic looks as he was dragged away Ella. Having only moved about ten meters, he realized he had forgotten the book that he'd been reading before we all arrived. He scurried back to collect it, muttering a quick "sorry" to me before he hurried back to Ella.

Laurie looked after them and sent me an embarrassed look and left to follow the others. "See you later guys," he said as he too walked away.

"… So Jill, what are you doing tomorrow night? Before we go back into classes?" Abby asked me, not realizing that I hadn't been paying attention. "'Cause I'm having this awesome party in my and Sophie's room. You _have_ to come."

"Uh…" I tried to tell her no but Lexa cut me off.

"Sure, we'll be there." Lexa told her with a huge grin.

* * *

**AN: When I get some reviews I will update. I want to know how I'm going, characterise, plot wise (when there gets to be one..), writing wise, etc. Anything is welcome :) be as mean as you want to be. If you don't want to review, you can always PM me or something. I'm also looking for a beta if anyone wants to be it! THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, guys," I said, walking up to the talk where our friends sat. "How was your break?"

"Boring," Ella told me. I suspiciously raised an eyebrow at her. "Yours however, I hear, was very interesting."

"Not really…?" I replied sheepishly, my voice rising at the end like I was asking as question.

"Because finding out your part of a dying royal family, living at the court and hanging out with THE Rose Hathaway barely rates on a fun scale compared to my watching reruns." Lucy told me sarcastically.

"Ok, maybe not… But it's so awkward with Lissa! She had to get Rose to be there so it wasn't too awkward all the time. I mean we're getting there, especially because she's so paranoid about me being in danger but it's still I really awkward and I just kinda with none of this had happened." I told them. Things were weird with Lissa. I think she blamed me for what her father did, but she was getting better. Everyone else had accepted me as a part of the family.

"It'll all get better," Peter told me kindly. "It always does, and no matter what you're still her sister."

"I hope you're right… Rose keeps telling me that she'll come around and we'll be one big happy family, just the…" I counted on my fingers. Rose and Dimitri, Lissa and Christian, Eddie and Mia, Adrian and myself, Abe and Janine, my mum and dad, Mikhail and Aunt Sonya and Sydney. "… 15 of us. That's a big family"

"Oh. My. GOD!" Squealed Lucy. "Your on first name terms to ROSE HATHAWAY! She considers you a part of her family. Oh my God, I can't breathe. Can I come and live with you?" Rose had been Lucy's idol ever since she has run away with Lissa. Every time Rose would walk by, Lucy would stop and stare. She was so jealous when I met her last year, and now apparently that I was pretty good friends with her.

"Hi, can we sit down?" Inquired Abby with her posy, looking only at me. Lucy eyes narrowed. Our Dhampir friends hate the royals even more than our Moroi ones.

"This is Lucy Hamilton" I told them pointing to Lucy. There wasn't really much that was intimidating about Lucy, despite her sharp glare. She was small with short, black hair and hazel eyes. From behind, she looked sweet, innocent and petite but when you looked at her expression, which held hatred and suspicion, you could kind of understand why a fair few of the younger student were scared of her. Lucy was horrible at hiding her emotions, but she was getting there. You could only see the hatred in her eyes if you knew her as well as I did. Otherwise, she just looked mildly pissed off.

Sitting next to Lucy was Laurie, so I introduced him next. "And this is Laurence, Laurie for short." Laurie had a wary look in his pale blue-grey eyes that complimented his slim, moroi-like build. That was unusual for a Dhampir, but he was still one the top students in our year. Laurie's dark, curly hair hung loose around his face, too short to be worn up. Generally, Laurie was the most reasonably of my Dhampir friends – he thought things through a great deal and always seemed infuriatingly calm.

One summer, Lexa had invited us all down to her place in Seattle for a week. Her house was huge, owing the fact that her father was royal. One morning when the others were all sleeping, the two of us had gone for a walk downtown. We had so much fun, but when we went to ride the elevator back up to her apartment, it got stuck. We were trapped in there for over half an hour and I was freaking out the whole time. Never once though did Laurie's composure falter and it irritated by to no end that he didn't seem effected by it. He told me later that he didn't want to scare me by seeming alarmed. It took me years to be comfortable riding elevators again.

I introduce the others as well, and they had the wary, suspicious look in their eyes as well. Abby seemed to be the only one paying attention to the conversation which would have died several times had Lexa not been so intent on keeping it alive.

Suddenly, Ella stood up and with a bang as her knees bumped the table and shook all the silver wear. She put her hands on her narrow hips and let her pale hair loose out of her pony tail. Anger radiated off her like heat off an open flame and the look in her rich brown eyes complimented it with disgust.

"Why are they sitting here?" She demanded of me, gesturing around to Abby's posy.

"Because they wanted to," Lexa told her forcefully. "They have every right to sit here if they want to!"

Ella looked at me as if I were the leader and I shrugged and sent her a look that hopefully said _I'm sorry, but I can't do anything. _I wasn;t sure when I became the leader of my little group, but it seemed clear that I now was. How did I manage that?

Ella shook her head, grabbed Lucy and Peter's hands and stalked off. Peter sent back apologetic looks as he was dragged away Ella. Having only moved about ten meters, he realized he had forgotten the book that he'd been reading before we all arrived. He scurried back to collect it, muttering a quick "sorry" to me before he hurried back to Ella.

Laurie looked after them and sent me an embarrassed look and left to follow the others. "See you later guys," he said as he too walked away.

"… So Jill, what are you doing tomorrow night? Before we go back into classes?" Abby asked me, not realizing that I hadn't been paying attention. "'Cause I'm having this awesome party in my and Sophie's room. You _have_ to come."

"Uh…" I tried to tell her no but Lexa cut me off.

"Sure, we'll be there." Lexa told her with a huge grin.

* * *

**AN: Ok, this is ridiculous. I'm not going to update until I get some reviews; I'm not that bad a writer, am I? **

**Anyway, just tell me how I'm doing - what you like, what you don't... normal stuff etc.**


End file.
